


Extra Sensual

by Zai42



Series: Gore/Kinktober Prompts [8]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Body Horror, Eye Trauma, Gen, Knives, attempted self-harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 11:19:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16240559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zai42/pseuds/Zai42
Summary: Jon's body is undergoing some changes.Prompt: Oh So Many Eyes





	Extra Sensual

Georgie had grown used to Jon showing up at her place at odd hours, ready to regale her with even odder tales. She was not used to him hunched protectively around himself, face hidden under a hood, trembling like a leaf on her doorstep.

  
"Jon?"

  
He darted past her and made a beeline for a mirror hanging in the hallway, peering into it before turning sharply away, letting out a shuddering breath. Georgie carefully re-locked the door and wandered over, ducking her head to try and look under Jon's hood. He curled away from her. "I--" he started.

  
"You came here for a reason. Let me see."

  
For a moment Jon stood very still; then, slowly, he pulled back his hood. He kept his eyes shut as he turned to face her--or, he kept two of them shut.

  
Georgie let out a low whistle, staring at the swirling green eye in the center of Jon's forehead. "Okay," she said, "I can see why that freaked you out."

  
"It's--I--"

  
"Sit down," Georgie said, guiding Jon over to the couch. "Can you...close it?"

  
"No," Jon said miserably. He closed his hands over it, opening his (other) eyes to look dolefully at her. "I can... _see_ out of it."

  
"That's...probably..." Georgie floundered. "Probably not great," she finally said.

  
"What am I going to _do?"_

  
"Start wearing hats?" Jon just looked helpless at her. "Oh, look, I...I'll help you figure something out. I promise."

* * *

  
Georgie cradled Jon's shaking hands in hers, staring down at the bright blue eyes that had embedded themselves in his palms, two in the right and one in the left. "When?" she asked.

  
"Maybe...maybe an hour ago?" Jon said uncertainly. He sighed shakily. "I--I can't...there aren't any statements about...and, and Gertrude never said anything about..." He trailed off, tugging his hands away and holding then against his chest.

  
"Are you going to ask Elias about them?"

  
Jon pulled the hat he was wearing lower on his head. "I'm probably going to have to," he grumbled. He paused, peering down at his palms with a pained expression on his face. "They...they hurt," he said, in a small voice.

  
Georgie had no reply.

* * *

  
"What did Elias say?" Georgie asked. Her hands hovered over Jon's back, hesitant. Eyes of various sizes dotted his skin at seemingly random intervals, in all possible colors. One that overlapped where a worm scar had been was marred with a milky white blotch, slightly off-center.

  
"Nothing useful," Jon said peevishly. He was leaned over her bathroom sink, head bowed, very deliberately _not_ clutching at the sink. The eyes in his palms rolled. In the mirror, the wide, dark eye over his heart stared at Georgie. "Just that--"

  
Jon cut himself off suddenly, hissing through his teeth, spine curving upwards. Georgie watched, frowning, as he writhed, pressing the back of a hand to his mouth to smother his bit-off sounds of pain. A new eye opened itself on his left shoulder, pulling the skin apart, blinking in the light before swiveling in its socket to take in its surroundings. "Fucking hell," Jon gasped, sagging. "I can't keep doing this, Georgie," he said, a plaintive note in his voice. "It--it will kill me. Or I'll go insane. It--" He broke off with a short shout, his legs giving out beneath him as an eye struggled to open on the back of his neck. He let out a tiny, broken sob.

  
"I'm going to talk to him," Georgie said, crouching down next to where Jon had collapsed. She reached out and brushed back a lock of sweat-damp hair from his face, careful not to touch any of the staring eyes at his temple. "You stay here, I--"

  
"You can't," Jon protested weakly. "What if--"

  
"For god's sake, look at you!" Georgie said sharply. "Stay here. I'm going to fix this."

* * *

  
"I was wondering how long it would take you, Miss Barker."

  
"How do we fix this?" Georgie asked, pointedly ignoring the chair in front of Elias' desk to lean into his personal space.

  
"What makes you think there's something to fix?" Elias asked placidly.

  
"Cut the shit." When Elias didn't respond, Georgie let out a slow breath through her nose. "Look," she said, "I know you need him. He isn't going to be any use to you if he dies on my bathroom floor."

  
"He won't die."

  
"You seem very sure of that."

  
Elias fixed her with a pitying gaze, and Georgie didn't bother to hide the way her fists clenched at the sight of it. "Go home, Georgie," he said. "Keep"--he paused, the hint of a smirk tugging at his lips--"keep an eye on him."

  
"Oh, fuck you," Georgie snapped. "I'm not going to help you do this to him."

  
"I'm not asking you help  _me._  I'm just suggesting you be there for him." Elias spread his hands in a conciliatory gesture. "Isn't it better than leaving him alone...where did you say he was? Your bathroom floor?"

  
Georgie glared, but stalked out of Elias' office, pausing only to flip him off on her way out the door.

* * *

  
The Admiral met her, yowling, at the door, all his fur standing on end; he darted into the kitchen and she followed, concerned but not particularly surprised to discover Jon standing over the sink with a steak knife clutched in one hand. The Admiral paced in the doorway, making loud, distressed noises. "Jon," Georgie said.

  
He didn't look up-- _well, why would he,_ Georgie thought, staring at the cluster of three eyes between his shoulder blades--but some of the determination went out of his stance. He sagged, the hand holding the knife falling limply at his side. "H-help me," he rasped. "I can't make myself do it, I--Georgie, please."

  
Georgie circled around the kitchen table; Jon turned his face away from her, one hand coming up to halfheartedly shield himself from her gaze. Georgie very carefully reached out to pull his hand away and tilt his face towards hers, to meet his eyes-- _his_ eyes. "You're sure?" she asked. She eased the knife from his hand, turning it over in her palm. Jon nodded. "Okay. Sit down."

  
If they were going to do this, they were going to do it correctly. Georgie grabbed three clean towels she wasn't too attached to, her first aid kit, and, after a moment of deliberation, a bottle of vodka that she hadn't had a reason to open yet. She handed Jon the bottle as she spread the first towel out on her kitchen table. "I'd get started on that if I were you," she said, and let him take a few healthy swallows before splaying out his left hand in front of her. "Ready?"

  
Jon took a shuddering breath, then another mouthful of vodka, and finally nodded. "Yes. I...yeah."

  
Georgie nodded, squeezed his hand, and brought the tip of the knife to the surface of the eye staring up at her from his palm. "Okay," she said, and stabbed down with as much force as she could muster.

**Author's Note:**

> "Jon grows extra eyes" is basically required writing at this point, right? Shout out to Amber for the title <3


End file.
